skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Defenders Rise
= '''Skylanders: Defenders RiseCreated By:''''' '''SkylandsMaster405''''' '''Skylanders: Defenders Rise '''is a fan-made upcoming video game made by myself. It is the fourth installment of the '''Skylanders '''series. There will be many new features for this brand new game. It will be released on these following consoles: '''Wii U''', '''Playstation 3''', '''Playstation 4''', '''Xbox 360''', '''Xbox One''', '''Nintendo 3DS '''and on 2 new consoles, '''Playstation Vita '''and '''PSP'''! The game will be released around 15-21 December 2014. Portal Of Power Once again, the game needs a pedestal called the '''Portal Of Power '''to bring '''Skylanders '''back to life. The Portal Owner's Pack will not return for anyone. You will need to buy the Starter Pack again. There are also some differences between the new portal and the old one. The '''Portal Of Power '''is now bigger. And the element symbols also now glow along with the '''Portal Of Power'''. Also the '''Skylanders''' Max Levels are now increased to level 45! Storyline[[Category:Games]] Long ago, there were 8 '''Defenders '''whom protected the '''Wish Stone'''. It was a stone that could grant a wish to anyone, good or evil. Upon hearing this, the '''Doom Empire''' attacked the 8 '''Defenders '''with their best squad. But, were no match for the elementals. However, one of the enemies shot a bullet at the '''Wish Stone'''. The power exploded and buried the '''Doom Empire '''but, also sended the 8 '''Defenders '''to Earth. But before getting banished to earth, the '''Wish Stone '''gave each '''Defender '''a special skill and a glass-looking sword. '''(Present) '''Kaos looked around the destroyed ruins. Since he failed and failed, he for once finally thought some more. He was planning to restore the '''Doom Empire'''! Just then, he found a small tiny hole. He asked his minions to drill it up immediately. After drilling it larger, he found them. He brought them back to life and told them that since he saved them, he wants help getting all the 8 broken pieces back together to create the '''Wish Stone '''again. The '''Doom Empire '''agreed as it was all they could do to serve their new master. Eon saw all of this through his portal and tells the young Portal Master to find the '''Defenders '''as they could help. He also asked his '''Skylanders '''to search for every hero they could find in Skylands. Only you can stop Kaos and his new army now so find the '''Defenders '''as quickly as possible to help save Skylands! What's New So there are many new features but first, let's tell you how many playable '''Skylanders '''there are! All '''Skylanders '''from '''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure '''and '''Skylanders''': '''Giants '''will return. For '''Skylanders: Swap Force''', there will be 8 '''Core Skylanders '''and 8''' Swap Force ''' returning. There will be 8 '''Defenders''', 16 new '''Core Skylanders '''and 16 new '''Lightcores '''joining from the all new '''Skylanders: Defenders Rise'''! Now for the new features! So let's start with the main new feature, '''Party Mode'''. This is a brand new feature where you can play up to four players! So now, play with your other 3 friends instead of 1 friend! The next new feature is '''Flynn's Dodge The Rocks'''! This basically is using Flynn's ship and you have to dodge all the rocks coming your way. This can help you earn coins much faster. The next one are '''Challenge Zones'''. Whenever you encounter a rainbow colored elemental zone, go in! There you have to complete the challenge your given and inside is something special: A Power Buffer! This let's you either power up your Attack, Defense, Speed or Luck! Not only that, it gives you a free level up! And now for the '''Defender's '''Abilities/Skills! As written in the story, the '''Defenders '''have a skill and a glass-like sword. There are 8 skills in total. To make another '''Defender '''get another '''Defender's '''skill simply take out the chip from the their base, and put it into your favorite '''Defender's '''base! The skills: '''Object Lifting (Magic)''', '''Fixing Machines (Tech)''', '''Swimming Underwater (Water)''', '''Boulder Lifting (Earth)''', '''Lava Surfing (Fire)''', '''Reviving From The Dead (Undead)''', '''Flying High (Air)''', '''Controlling Nature (Life)'''. Now for the glass-like sword. They do have a name though which are, Elemental Swords. When bought they are just transparent but when put on the '''Portal Of Power''', they regain their colors. Their colors: '''Purple (Magic)''', '''Orange (Tech)''', '''Navy Blue (Water)''', '''Brown (Earth)''', '''Red (Fire)''', '''Grey (Undead)''', '''Light Blue (Air)''', '''Green (Life)'''. They also have an Ultimate Attack which takes lots of time to charge but is worth when in trouble. It will let you know when you're finished charging by making your Elemental Sword turn rainbow colors. Playable Skylanders '''<* Returning Skylanders *>''' '''Magic: '''Earth Pound Spyro, Impervious Tripwire Voodood, Disco Ball Wrecking Ball, Triple Trouble Double Trouble, Shake It Pop Fizz, Buggy Buddy Dune Bug '''Tech: '''Megablast Trigger Happy, Futurecannon Drill Segeant, Troll Bomb Boot Boomer, Afterburners Drobot, Landmine Golf Sprocket, Self-Destruct Countdown '''Water: '''Anchor Cannon Gill Grunt, Carapace Plating Wham-Shell, Sleigh Me Slam Bam, For Riley Zap, Calling The Narwhal Chill, Electrocute Punkshot '''Earth: '''Dive Burrow Terrafin, Pulse Power Prisim Break, Triceratops Honor Guard Bash, Sticky Boomerangs Dino-Rang, Crystal Lighthouse Flashwing, Avalanche Dash Scorp '''Fire: '''Phoenix Flight Sunburn, Mega Magma Balls Eruptor, Speed Demon Flameslinger, Blue Flame Ignitor, Ding Dong Ditch Hot Dog, '''Undead: '''Lingering Curse Ghost Roaster, Haunted Ally Cynder, Shield Skewer Chop Chop, Skull Buddy Hex, Real Dragger Fright Rider, Beyond Helping Grim Creeper, '''Air: '''Thick Shelled Warnado, Resonant Frequency Sonic Boom, Big Bolt Lightning Rod, Coludbursting Whirlwind, Eagle-Air Battle Gear Jet-Vac, Puff Or No Pop Thorn '''Life: '''Explosive Harvest Camo, MIRV Mortar Zook, Auto-Nuts Stump Smash, Knife Blender Stealth Elf, Bee-Pack Backpack Bumble Blast '''Giants: '''Dazzling Enchantment Ninjini, Fists Of Destruction Bouncer, Blowhard Thumpback, Rockslidin' Out Crusher, Hot Rod Hot Head, Shoot The Eye Eye-Brawl, Bee Butt Sting Swarm, Woodpecker Pal Tree Rex '''Swap Force: '''Living Shadow Trap Shadow, Multi Barrelled Magna Charge, Iceberg Endurance Freeze Blade, Stoney Stare Doom Stone, Bigger One Fire Kraken, Gentlemanly Night Shift, Charged Winds Free Ranger, Master-Star Technique Stink Bomb '''<* New Skylanders *>''' '''Magic: '''[[Psy-Eye]], [[Sleep Caster]], '''Tech: '''[[Irogun]], [[Tankformer]] '''Water: '''[[Waves]], [[Bubble Buster]] '''Earth: '''[[Terrarock]], [[Sandman]] '''Fire: '''[[Flambo]], [[Blaze Spearder]] '''Undead: '''[[Scarecrow]], [[Zom-Man]] '''Air: '''[[Bird Brave]], [[Tornados]] '''Life: '''[[Log Smash]], [[Treeboy]] '''Defenders: '''[[Psybeam]] (Magic), [[Binary]] (Tech), [[Sea Surfer]] (Water), [[Oreman]] (Earth), [[Firuiken]] (Fire), [[Ghouloz]] (Undead), [[Cloud Tank]] (Air), [[Tribe Elf]] (Life) '''<* Lightcores *>''' '''Magic:''' '''Tech:''' '''Water:''' '''Earth:''' '''Fire:''' '''Undead:''' '''Air:''' '''Life:''' '''<* Alter Ego Skylanders *>''' '''Magic: ''' '''Tech: ''' '''Water: ''' '''Earth:''' '''Fire:''' '''Undead:''' '''Air:''' '''Life:''' '''Defenders: ''' Toy Packs '''Single Toy Packs-''' '''Triple Toy Packs-''' '''Battle Toy Packs-''' '''Adventure Toy Packs-''' '''Single Lightcore Toy Packs-''' '''Triple Lightcore Toy Packs-''' '''Console Starter Pack- '''Beyond Helping''' '''Grim Creeper, Tribe Elf, Tornados, 1 Character Poster, Game, '''Portal Of Power''', Instructions '''Portable Starter Pack-''' '''Legendary Starter Pack-''' '''Happy Christmas Starter Pack-''' Gameplay